


Flowers

by Ardent_Bronze



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardent_Bronze/pseuds/Ardent_Bronze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flowers on Black*Star and Tsubaki's front steps have a hidden meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Tsubaki and her best friend, who just so happens to be her boyfriend, live in a small one bedroom apartment in one of the more run down parts of town. The metal railing leading up the stairs to their pealing red door is encased in a layer of grim and rust.

Never the less Tsubaki keeps it looking beautiful, she had several planters spilling white flowers onto the cement floor; there were daisies, camellias, and carnations. They all glowed bright and pure like snow in the mornings when the sun's gentle rays stroke their petals. And nestled inside each pot is a small and noisy flower. Sheltered among the leaves and blossoms is a tiny forget-me-not. Even though it's not as many or as big as the others, it still captures your heart and attention.

Every morning when Tsubaki locks the door to their apartment before she heads off to school with her hyperactive ninja she takes the time to look down at her balcony garden and smile at the smug blue blooms. And as she races down the steps after her miester a small voice in the back of her head whispers in her ear _'He's just like those little forget-me-nots, so loud and self-assured that everyone will worship him. It's hard not to love him'_ and it's true.

Tsubaki depends on Black*Star to be loud and obnoxious; like an isolated attention-whore, always jumping around and demanding to be acknowledged by his classmates and teachers. He puts himself out there every day and never forgets to remind Tsubaki to open up and speak her mind too.

Sometimes she wonders what would have happened if she wasn't his weapon. What would have become of her if she didn't stay and watch his show on their first day at DWMA? Would her soul still be sad and cry out? Would its weeping fall upon deaf ears? Would everything be the same? She thinks the answers would be yes. Black*Star is the only one that could have saved her, and she is blessed that he choose her to be his weapon.

The act of Black*Star choosing a weapon was very symbolic; to choose someone to wield, to use as means to surpass the gods was saying that he believes that you are worthy of being a god (or in her case a goddess) with him, he thought of you as a weapon. Black*Star saw something in her that nobody else has ever seen, he saw potential in her.

What Black*Star saw in those flowerpots held a different meaning all together. The snow-white flowers weren't just people, they were Tsubaki. Beautiful, pure, Tsubaki. They represented how Tsubaki trusted him enough to let him inside her heart, how she loved him to the point where she offered him permanent residence in her heart.

When they first met her smile was small and never quite reached her eyes. She soul called out to his, it was lonely and scared. Her spirit felt abandoned and needed rescuing. It wanted someone to talk to it, care for it, and protect it.

His felt near to hers, Black*Star wanted someone to listen to him and support him. She was the same as him. He didn't want to make the forlorn journey to the top alone, and she didn't want to be left behind. They were made for one another. He was a god, dammit. What good are gods if he doesn't have followers to defend?

_'We were practically made for each other,'_ he smiles at the thought as the phrase 'Soul mates' bubbles up in his head. He loves her and would do anything for her, and he tells her so every day, making sure to voice it through his words and actions.

To anyone walking by, those flowers look like a little patch of sunshine trying to distract you from noticing the rundown complex, just a mass of white with flecks of brilliant blue spread throughout it. But to them it was their life story, the confession of their insecurities, their declaration of their undying love and unbreakable bonds. The flowers, they hold meaning and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Violet (White)- Let's take a chance  
> ~Carnation (White)- Sweet and lovely  
> ~ Camilla (White)- Adorable  
> ~Daisy (White)- innocence


End file.
